The Outsider
by GalaxyApple
Summary: Young ambitions, realization growing up. You are more than what others think of you. You are more than what you think of yourself. It's more than feeling left out, it is how you grow more into yourself. Team Gai's growth before and after war.


" _We are still masters of our fate. We are still captains of our souls." – Winston Churchill._

Prompt: _The Outsiders_.

They were outcasts in their own profession. The job that they train for makes them feel as if they are outsiders in their own community. They are greatly valued for what they do; when they are off the clock, blending in is rather difficult. Valor, honor, loyalty, respect, this is what each and every one of them have. Even among the brotherhood of their duty, each one feels alone.

I saw their brokenness when we first formed our group. All were orphans. I made sure that I gave them as much love I could, but I knew that even that wasn't enough. I could only help in training and missions, even the occasional outings; I couldn't help them when they went to their homes at night. I loved them and I could only hope that they could grow without the scorn one feels without parents. In the beginning, I could see how each of them would keep their true emotions in the inside. It was fitting that I was the one to have a team of outsiders. I vowed to show them their true potential that is waiting to blossom.

He did not have any other ability other than his taijustu. It was an empty-handed combat skill. From the outside, he would watch as others would master other forms of arts. Others made sure that he was put in his place. That he wouldn't get far in life as a ninja. After the team was formed, he found a mentor. He found someone that believed in him. His teacher was able to hone the skills that he was so eager to learn. His skills were developing rapidly. After he was able to open the first five chakra gate at the age of 12, he decided that being in the outside wasn't that bad. He has more room to move. He knows his team has his back.

She has dreamed in being great. She can hit the bullseye ten out of ten times. She knows her way around weapons to the extent that they call her a weapon mistress. It was hard when she first started. Her profession wasn't necessary a man's job, but it wasn't a profession women choose to be in. She was feminist in a man's world. She proves that female shinobi can be just as strong as male shinobis. Even among her fellow female shinobi, she felt like she is outside looking in.

She wanted to be great as our leader, but did not have the patients it took to learn medical skills. She knew that medics were needed, but she didn't want to be a stereotype. Instead of donning in nice clothes or makeup, she is donned in mud and sweat. She does not have any family to provide anything other than the necessary. She does not have the proper mannerism one finds with noble clans. She felt outside of her gender. She felt outside of her profession. She felt outside of society. She didn't have any family. But that is not true. She has a father figure. She has brothers. She has a dream. Even if she is outside, she knows that she isn't alone. She will fight every day for herself and for her village.

He knew what it was like to feel safe and loved by family. He had a father who protected him. But his father's death was so sudden; his father couldn't protect him from himself. He is in a completely different branch. He was marked with a curse. His life is to protect the main house. Only related by blood, he does not belong. He has the upbringing of a strong and noble man. He is the clan's trump card. A servant to the main branch. How does one feel anything but outside? Tossed aside at a young age. He is in the outside looking in, to look for danger. Time only heals his pains.

He will be strong. He will change ideologies of the old. He will pave the way. He always felt like he was in the outside. What good is it to be locked outside like a dog? But after being in his team, he found peace in the outside. The outside is where he is free. He realized that he was the master of his fate. Anything that happened before was just a hurdle to overcome. It did not define who he was and who he was going to be. With death, comes freedom. He was free to give his life for the greater good. He can only look at his team from the outside. But with it, he found peace.

After the war, she was honored with many great feats in battle. She may not have any advance medical skills that her fellow female shinobi has, but she uses her strength and knowledge in weapons to progress the completion of the war. Even though she set out what she wished for, she still feels alone. She lost her best friend and her companion. She fights a different battle, now. After hanging up her forehead protector, she owns her own weapon shop in the time of peace. The battle she faces is a loss of companionship. She sees the happiness of others being new life into the world. Out of the four girls, she is the only one without child _. I guess I'll just be the cool aunt_ , he remembered her musing. Realizing that she could have worried about issues more dangerous, he knew that he doesn't have to worry about her. In time of peace, she will teach the kids how to protect themselves should they need to, in her spare time.

He was the captain of his own soul. Every punch and kick were for everyone he loved at home. It was for everyone that did not think he would succeed. He was above flaunting. He found inner peace a long time ago. Now he focuses his time for his son. He was lucky to have such a mentor who took care of him so much. He did not want his son to be left of that experience. He always felt he was in the outside, but that wasn't such a bad thing. He was proud that he was able to give Lee the love and nurturing that he needed. To see Metal Lee's growth, he knows that he gave him all that he had.

 _Oh? I guess I ran out of ink_ , Gai astonished. Gai was reflecting on his team before their anniversary dinner of becoming one. Gai refilled his ink and continued writing his thoughts.

I saw each one of them fight their own battle between the wars of the land. They were able to set themselves free from other's thoughts. They grew beyond what I had foreseen. My group of outsiders was able to understand that the outside isn't to be feared or ashamed, it could very well mean that we are more open to the world. They are not some misfit orphans, to be tossed aside. They have shown time and time again that they are capable of more than anyone can thought possible. They are strong. If anyone ever feels outside, _we are still masters of our fate._

AN: I hope this is okay. I wanted a more reflective story. I haven't done any creative writing in 7+ years. If there is something blatantly distracting, please let me know so I can fix it. I hope you enjoy this short little story.


End file.
